Especial San Valentin
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Especial San Valentin de dos partes. El día anterior a esta fecha, Bebe les comunica a los demás que dara una fiesta en su casa por este día tan especial. Pero hay una condicion: Deben ir en pareja, ¿Cuales seran? Style,Bunny,Candy,Creek y más.
1. Primera parte

**¡Yeah! ¡Un especial por San Valentin! Este fic tendra dos partes: El día anterior a San Valentin y el Día de San Valentin... no se si me entendieron xD**

**Parejas: Style y Bunny serian las principales. **

**Menciones de: Candy, Stolovan, Creek, TokenxBebe... Tobe(? **

**Capitulos: 2. **

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Día de San Valentín. Día de San Valentín. Día de San Valentín. Era lo único que se decía en la escuela de South Park.<p>

-Stan…-Trato de llamar la atención su mejor amigo. El pelinegro lo miro un poco cansado.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyle?-Le pregunto mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pupitre (mesa).

-¿Ya sabes a quien les darás los chocolates mañana?-Stan abrió los ojos y se acomodo bien en su asiento.

-La verdad…no-Le contesto. El judío levanto una ceja.

-Pensé que le darías a Wendy-Marsh revoleo los ojos.

-Sabes que ya pase esa etapa-Le recrimino.

-¿Ah si?-Le desafío. Stan solo asintió-Que bueno, por que Wendy se esta besando con el culón-

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo para mover su cabeza y ver si lo que su amigo decía era verdad. Si, si lo era. No lo podía creer. Y no era que siguiera enamorado de ella, pero… ¿Cartman? ¿En serio?.

-Stan, no me digas que te afecto-Stan miro a Kyle y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, pero… ¿Wendy y Cartman?- Pregunto incrédulo. Kyle se encogió de hombros.

-Así parece-Es lo único que respondió.

-¡Atención todos!-Era la voz de Bebe que estaba parada en frente de ellos-Como saben, mañana será el Día de San Valentín-Todos asintieron-Bueno, daré una fiesta en mi casa-

-¡Genial!-Es lo que dijo Kenny-¿A que hora?- Bebe sonrió.

-A la noche, tipo 20:45 será hasta tarde-Muchos sonrieron-Pero hay una condición-Dijo ella.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Kyle. Bebe sonrió picara.

-Tienen que ir en pareja, nada de grupos de amigos- Todos estaban por reclamar un "Pero…" "No jodas, Bebe" "¡Carajo, Bebe!" pero la rubia fue más rápida.

-El que no tiene pareja, no viene. Por favor, el Día de San Valentín no tendría gracia…- Al parecer a la mayoría no le parecía muy buena la idea, pero las pocas parejas sonrieron y aceptaron.

* * *

><p>-¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Nunca conseguiré que Butters vaya conmigo…!-Se quejaba Kenny hablando con Stan y Kyle en el descanso.<p>

-Pregúntaselo. No pierdes nada-Es lo que le dijo Stan. Kyle asintió. El rubio suspiro.

-¿Y si me rechaza…?-Pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Entonces, pídeselo de rodillas-Le contesto de vuelta el pelinegro.

-No habrá necesidad-Dijo Kyle-Estoy completamente seguro que te dirá que sí-Claro, lo sabía por que… ¡Butters se lo había dicho!

"Kyle, sé que eres muy confiable para guardar un secreto. P-Por eso quería decirte que… me gusta Kenny. ¡Espera! No digas nada. Yo… me siento bien a su lado… pero me da miedo decírselo, por temor a ser rechazado"

Kyle le había prometido que no diría nada, y si tenía que hacerlo, le mandaría indirectas a Kenny. Aunque eso no hacia falta.

-Gracias, Kyle por el apoyo. Dime, ¿Ya saben a quien invitar?-Pregunto Kenny. Kyle y Stan negaron con la cabeza.

-No-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, Stan, pensé que invitarías a Wendy-Stan le señalo a una parte donde estaban Wendy y Cartman besándose.

-Wendy ya tiene pareja-Le respondió.

-Oh-Es lo único que salió de la boca de Kenny.

-Y la verdad no sé a quien invitar…- Kenny miro a Kyle con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Kenny?- Le pregunto. El rubio solo le jalo de la manga y lo llevo a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie.

-Kenny si esta raro-Es lo que dijo Stan mirando como se llevaba a Kyle y comenzaban a hablar.

* * *

><p>-Kyle, deja de hacerte el idiota-Es lo que le dijo Kenny. Kyle solo lo miro con una cara confusa.<p>

-¿De que carajos hablas?-Kenny revoleo los ojos.

-De que te gusta, Stan- Soltó sin más. Kyle se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Um, no se de que hablas…- Le dijo en un murmullo. Kenny soltó un bufido.

-Por favor, Kyle. No soy tonto, ¿Sabes? Tengo que admitir que lo disimulas muy bien, pero es más que obvio que Stan te encanta- Kyle le tapo la boca con la mano.

-¡Esta bien! Si me gusta Stan, ¿Contento? Pero no digas nada…- Kenny sonrió y se quito la mano del judío.

-Kyle, por favor-Empezó él con un tono sarcástico-Lo sé hace semanas y no he dicho nada-El pelirrojo le miro con una cara de "Si, confiaría en ti, pero no puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada" –No me mires así, sabes que soy de fiar-Le dijo convencido.

-Si, claro. Y yo soy rubio y tengo ojos violetas-Le contesto con sarcasmo. Kenny revoleo los ojos.

-El tema es que debes tratar de que Stan te invite a la fiesta-Kyle resoplo.

-No pienso decirle. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que vaya lo más normal y le diga "Stan, quiero ir a la fiesta contigo, ¿Me invitas?" No lo creo. Además no quiero obligarlo, si me invita que sea por su cuenta-Le dijo. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno Kyle, trate de apoyarte. Me voy a invitar a Butters, adiós-Kyle solo revoleo los ojos y volvió con Stan que se había quedado mirándolos.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucedió con Kenny?-Le pregunto cuando estuvo frente a él.<p>

-Solo me pidió consejo sobre Butters-Le respondió.

-Ah-Es lo único que dijo. Siguieron en silencio incomodo.

-Um-Dijo Kyle mientras se rascaba la nuca-¿A que chica vas a invitar…?-

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea-Kyle bajo la mirada. Tenia ganas de decirle "Stan, invítame" Pero no podía hacerlo. -¿Y tú?-

-Eh, yo no se tampoco-Le respondió. El pelinegro suspiro.

-Ojala más que San Valentín fuera el día de Los amigos-Kyle lo miro-Digo, más que pareja yo estoy con amigos-

-Si, claro. Por eso rompiste y volviste con Wendy miles de veces-Stan le golpeo suavemente el brazo.

-Ya te dije que supere esa etapa-Le recrimino mientras se reía. El judío también rio.

-¿Me parece a mí o todos están enamorados?-Kyle no se lo imaginaba. Estaban todos abrazados, charlando, besándose. Kenny y Butters charlaban y el pequeño se sonrojaba cada dos por tres. Wendy y Cartman seguían besándose. Bebe tenia sus brazos en la nuca de Token y él tenia sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Clyde se rascaba la nuca nervioso y sonrojado mientras quería invitar a Kevin la fiesta.. Craig llamaba y corría atrás de Tweek que había salido corriendo. En fin, todos enamorados.

-Parece que sí…-Dijo apenado.

-Creo que seremos los únicos que no irán a la fiesta con pareja-Murmuro para luego suspirar. Stan desvió la mirada.

-Huh, Kyle…-Le llamo. El judío lo miro. Stan se empezó a rascar la nuca mientras un sonrojo leve apoderaba sus mejillas.

-¿V-Vamos juntos?-Lo dijo rápido y sin respirar. Kyle abrió los ojos.

-¿A la f-fiesta?-Pregunto. Tenia que estar segura que Stanley lo estaba invitando ahí. Stan asintió con la cabeza.

-Digo… a lo mejor no quieres, pero… yo decía, por que los dos no tenemos pareja…- Kyle sonrió. ¿Él causaba ese nerviosismo en Stan? A lo mejor estaba nervioso por la respuesta de él. -¿Y…?-

-Me encantaría-Le respondió. Stan suspiro quitándose un peso de encima.

-Bien… pasare a las 20:00 por tu casa, ¿Si?-Kyle asintió. –Bueno… em, …-

-¿Cómo amigos, verdad?-Le pregunto Kyle. Stan no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Huh, supongo…-Es lo único que dijo-Y-Ya debo irme…-

-Bien, te espero mañana-Stan asintió.

Kyle espero a que Stan se fuera, para abrazarse así mismo y gritar un "Kyaa~~" pero se contuvo.

"Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana"

Y pensando eso, se fue a clase junto con los demás. Y estaba casi seguro, que en San Valentín, le confesaría a Stanley sus sentimientos.

"Casi seguro…"-Murmuro para entrar en su clase y seguir con los estudios.

* * *

><p><strong>Em, mañana subo la conti. ¿Les esta gustando? <strong>

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~**


	2. Segunda Parte

**¡Gracias por los rewiews! Este es un poco más largo. Espero que les guste. Este capitulo se centra más en el Style.  
><strong>

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Todos asistieron a la escuela un poco tímidos. Ayer habían hecho todas las invitaciones que querían. Al parecer todos habían conseguido una pareja.<p>

-Al fin llego este día-Decía Kenny contento mientras se sentaba y estiraba sus brazos, para luego ponerlos detrás de su nuca-¡Butters dijo que si…!-

-Te dije que diría eso-Le recordó Kyle. Kenny sonrió.

-¿Y tú Kyle? ¿Ya invitaste a alguna chica?-Kyle se sonrojo. Kenny sonrió pícaro al ver que Stan también se había sonrojado.

-Eh, Kyle y yo iremos juntos-Le informo Stan.

-¿En serio?-Los dos asintieron-Era de esperarse-

-Ah-Es lo único que dijeron.

-Me voy, Butters me esta llamando-El rubio menor le hacia señas para que vaya con él.

-Serán pareja-Dijo Kyle-Me alegro por Kenny-

-Si…-Contesto Stan un poco apenado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto.

-Que todos tienen a alguien especial, y pareciera que nosotros somos los únicos sin ese alguien especial-Kyle negó con la cabeza y tomo una de sus manos.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿No?-Stan sonrió.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-Kyle pareció no entender.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Hacerme sentir feliz de un momento al otro-Kyle se sonrojo.

-Supongo que es… por que te entiendo y no me gusta verte así- Stan sonrió.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Kyle?-

-Ser un idiota-Le dijo burlón.

-Tienes 5 segundos de ventaja para correr-Kyle obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lejos. Pero Marsh era más rápido y lo alcanzo fácilmente. Le jalo del brazo y Kyle resbalo y cayó de espaldas al suelo, y Stan cayo encima de él, muy cerca de su cara. Estaban a mínimos centímetros de besarse. Los dos completamente sonrojados y mirándose fijamente.

-Chicos, los entiendo. Pero esperen hasta la fiesta-Era la voz de Kenny que estaba tomado de la mano con Butters.

Los dos se separaron.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas…!-Le dijo Kyle.

-¡S-Si fue un accidente…!- Le apoyo Stan.

-Bueno, pero dejen de sonrojarse-Butters rio con el comentario de Kenny. Los dos estaban ultramente rojos.

-Eh… nosotros… bueno… ¡Deja de molestar Kenny!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, están de alguna manera sincronizados-Se burlo. Los otros dos lo mataron con la mirada.

-K-Kenny, vámonos…-Le pidió Butters al ver que si el rubio seguía ahí lo iban a terminar matando.

-Como digas-Le dijo y se fueron.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó ultramente lento. Kyle miraba cada dos por tres el reloj y se mordía el labio inferior.<p>

"¿Aún no…?"

En ese momento Stan le paso una nota.

-Es de Kenny-Le susurro. Kyle la tomo rápidamente y la puso en su cuaderno de apuntes, así el maestro no sospechaba.

"_Kyle, deja de ser impaciente. Se nota que ya quieres que sean las 20:45. Dime, ¿Te le declararas?" _

Kyle tomo el lápiz y respondió.

"_Kenny, deja de hacer preguntas respecto a eso. Y sobre la pregunta… huh, no se"_

Se lo paso a Stan disimuladamente y este se lo paso a Kenny. Luego se lo paso de vuelta a Kyle.

"_Dios Kyle, no seas cobarde. Si a Stan también le gustas"_

Stan pasó de vuelta el papel. Kyle el leer eso se sonrojo y miro a Kenny que lo miraba con una sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza. Kyle articulo con sus labios un "¿En serio? ¿Pero como…?" Kenny solo se llevo un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio. Kyle le respondió con una mirada un tanto de "No me jodas más, Kenny" y se dispuso a responder la nota.

"_No se de donde carajo abras sacado eso, pero estoy seguro que a Stan no le gusto. Solo me ve como un amigo. Ahora… ¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?" _

Se lo paso a Stan que ya estaba cansado de pasar tanto papel. Marsh se lo paso a Kenny que respondió.

"_Por que algo me dice que esta enamorado de ti. ¡Ah, mira…! Solo faltan cinco minutos y nos vamos"_

Kenny tenía razón. Kyle pensó que era para distraerlo. Le miro y murmuro un "Gracias" a lo que Kenny le respondió "De nada" de la misma manera.

* * *

><p>El momento tan esperado por Kyle llego. Stan lo acompaño a su casa, aunque por todo el camino habían estado callados. Cuando lo dejo en la puerta le dijo a que hora pasaría por él y demás. Kyle asintió y se fue a descansar un poco para pensar. Se acostó en su cama boca arriba y comenzó una lucha consigo mismo en sus pensamientos.<p>

"Hoy iré con Stan, ¡Tengo que declararme!"

"No, no puedo. Perderíamos nuestra amistad"

"¡No seas cobarde! Te has guardado esto por mucho tiempo…"

"Pero, él no siente lo mismo que yo…"

"Kenny dijo que el estaba enamorado de mi…"

"Tú no sabes si es 100% seguro"

"¿No puedo tener una esperanza?"

"Odio esto…"

"Lo amo…"

"¡No puedo hacerlo!"

"¡Oh, si! ¡Si puedes hacerlo y lo harás!"

Decidido se levanto y se dirigió al baño a arreglarse. Ya eran las 19:45. Se puso un saco marrón beige con una remera blanca abajo, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos marrones. Trato de arreglarse un poco su cabello; Aunque no quedo como él quería, pero se veía lindo. Como no tenia nada más que hacer, empezó a pensar en como declarársele a Stan. No se le ocurría nada. Claro, solo tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él, pero eran muchas cosas. Comenzó a susurrar algunos ejemplos.

-Stan, tú eres muy bueno conmigo… No, eso no, después de todo es mi amigo, obvio que va a ser bueno conmigo. Dios, Kyle… eres idiota…- Tocaron a la puerta y el judío se quedo de piedra.

"Es él…"

"Déjate de bromas y ve"

"N-No puedo…"

"¿Y así quieres recordar este día? ¿Teniendo la oportunidad de decirle tus sentimientos y haberte arrepentido?"

"Es cierto"

-¡Kyle, cariño! Es Stan- Era la voz de su madre.

-¡Y-Ya voy, mama!- Y dicho esto bajo las escaleras. Su sonrojo aumento al ver como venia Stan. Remera blanca igual que él, con campera azul de Jean, y unos jeans del mismo color que la campera y unos zapatos negros. Se dirigió a él, mientras su madre le decía algo de "No llegues tarde" "Cuídate" "Llámame cualquier cosa" y luego partieron. La mitad del camino estuvieron callados, hasta que Kyle se harto de ese maldito silencio.

-Huh, que bien te queda esa ropa…-Le halago. Stan sonrió.

-G-Gracias, tú también vas muy lindo-Le devolvió el favor.

-Gracias…-

"Mierda, otra vez este silencio incomodo…."

-Espero que la pasemos bien-Dijo Stan. Kyle asintió.

-Seguro-

Otra vez silencio.

-Kyle…-Le llamo.

-¿Si?-Kyle agradecía que al fin hablara.

-¿Es muy importante lo que hablaban hoy con Kenny? Digo, no es que quiera saber, pero se veían tan interesados…- Kyle se sonrojo.

-Em., verás… es algo, raro de explicar. Es que… me estaba ayudando con un tema…-

-¿Qué tema?-Stan estaba muy interesado.

-De amor-Soltó sin más. Stan se sorprendió.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-Kyle asintió. -¿La conozco?-

-Si-Le respondió.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?-Pero Kyle no le respondió, ya habían llegado. Tocaron la puerta y adentro se escuchaba la música a todo volumen. Bebe les abrió.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron. Pasen-Y les dejo un lugar para que pudieran pasar. Pudieron divisar como Kenny les hacia señas con las manos para que se acercaran. Se acercaron a él y se dieron cuenta de que Butters se recostaba en el hombro de Kenny. Kyle sonrió.

-¡Chicos tenemos una noticia genial!-Les dijo Kenny. Butters se sonrojo.

-Ya la imaginamos-Le respondió Stan. Kyle asintió.

-Así es, somos pareja-Stan y Kyle los felicitaron. En eso se acerca Wendy a Stan.

-Oye Stan, ¿Bailas?-Le pregunto. Kyle alzo una ceja. ¿Qué no estaba con Eric…?

-¿Tú no estas con Cartman?-Le pregunto a modo de respuesta.

-Fue a traer bebidas, pero mientras ¿No quieres bailar?-Le ofreció su mano, pero él la tomo y suavemente la aparto.

-Lo siento, pero no-Kenny hubiera apostado todo a que los ojos de Kyle brillaron.

-¿Por qué no?-Le pregunto.

-Por que no, lo siento Wen-Eric se acerco a ellos.

-Wendy, ven a bailar- Le dijo.

-Claro…-Y se fue, pero de reojo miraba a Stan que se sentó al lado de Kenny y suspiro.

-Pensé que le dirías que si-Le dijo Kyle.

-Por favor, ya tengo mi pareja de baile-El pelirrojo se sonrojo-Hablando de baile, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- Y le ofreció su mano.

-No hace falta ser tan caballeroso, Stan-Le dijo.

-Entonces, ¿Bailas conmigo, Kyle?-

-Si…- Y se fueron. Butters miro a Kenny.

-¿Y tú? ¿No bailas?-Le pregunto. El rubio sonrió.

-Si es contigo, si- El menor se sonrojo, y luego Kenny le ofreció su mano para ir. Obviamente la acepto. Todos seguían bailando. Hasta que Bebe agarro el micrófono.

-Bien amigos, creo que disfrutamos la música de fiesta bastante tiempo ya. Pero, el Día de San Valentín es de amor, ¿Por qué no nos ponemos románticos? Inviten a alguien a bailar este hermoso tema. Y puso "Beautiful Eyes de Taylor Swift" Todos se pusieron en pareja. Stan y Kyle se miraron sonrojados. Marsh se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente y lo agarro de la cintura mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos.

-¿Bailas?- Kyle se libro del agarre de su brazo y aprovecho para poner sus brazos en la nuca de él.

-Si…-

Y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Kyle disfrutaba ese momento como ningún otro. Trago saliva, era ahora o nunca.

-Stan…-Le llamo.

-¿Si, Kyle?- Le pregunto él.

-Huh, ¿Somos los mejores amigos, no?- Stan asintió.

-Si, ¿Qué sucede, Kyle?-

-Y nuestra amistad pase lo que pase nunca se romperá, ¿No?- Stan dejo de bailar y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kyle cerro sus ojos. Estaba decidido.

-Stan, te tengo que decir algo muy importante, pero pase lo que pase… no me odies-

-No podría odiarte, Kyle-Stan estaba preocupado-Dime-

-Te amo…- Suspiro y abrió sus ojos y vio a un Stan que lo miraba fijamente. Sabía que lo había arruinado. Se separo de él y se fue de ahí, pero Stan lo agarro de su muñeca y se lo impidió.

-Kyle… no llores-El pelirrojo tenia unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos verdad-No se por que lloras-

-Por que… nuestra amistad se rompió-Le confeso. Stan asintió.

-Ya no es amistad-Y se acerco lentamente a él-Kyle, siempre quise hacer esto-

-¿Hacer Q-Q…?- Pero no termino la frase. Stan había juntado sus labios con los suyos. Era un beso suave y tierno. Se separo de él.

-Kyle, estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero ser solo tu amigo, quiero ser tu pareja. Quiero amarte, cuidarte, ayudarte, que me regañes cada vez que no uso mi cabeza, necesito que me digas las cosas tal y como son, que me abras los ojos cada vez que me equivoco… Kyle, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-Kyle se llevo una mano a la boca en señal de asombro. Pero no respondió la pregunta de Stan, lo único que hiso fue juntar sus labios. Cuando se separaron Stan sonrió.

-Tomare eso como un sí-Kyle se sonrojo. Después volvieron a la pista a seguir bailando.

-¿Sabes? Es el mejor San Valentín de todos- Le dijo Kyle a ahora su novio.

-Pues vete acostumbrando-Le respondió.

-¿Ah?-

Stan se acerco a su oído y susurro de forma muy cálida-Todos los días serán San Valentín para ti- Y lo beso dulcemente. Kenny miraba a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora…-Y siguió bailando con su rubio.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio del 1 al 10? <strong>

**¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~**


End file.
